This invention relates generally to a system for providing electrical power and cab noise and temperature control to the cab of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system for dampening engine vibrations and powering an electric temperature control unit.
Truck drivers spend an inordinate amount of time resting in their cabs, with some studies placing the average at about 1800 hours per year. In order to provide an environment conducive to resting and sleeping, these drivers need heating and/or air-conditioning in their cabs. Typically, the drivers will idle their trucks while resting to provide the needed heat or air-conditioning. Truck manufacturers typically provide low idle settings on trucks at around 550-650 RPM. However, these low idle settings may not provide sufficient power to adequately operate the air-conditioning system, may not provide adequate heating capacity, and may not drive the alternator at sufficient speed to restore power to the battery while operating the air-conditioning or heating units.
Truck engines are designed and built to operate optimally at highway speeds. Accordingly, trucks at low idle vibrate, may cause uneven or undesired noise levels, and may have negative effects on engine life.
In order to provide sufficient power to the air-conditioner or heater, truck drivers often override the low idle setting using a mechanical or electrical override to increase the engine speed to about 900-1100 RPM. Additionally, truck drivers may elevate engine idle speeds to find a vibration sweet spot, where the engine may run with minimal vibration and produce a smooth, consistent sound. One known way of overriding the low idle setting is to set the cruise control at the desired RPM.
One drawback of increasing the engine speed from about 600 RPM to about 900 RPM is that fuel consumption increases from about 0.6 gallons per hour (GPH) to within a range of about 1.0-1.3 GPH. It is estimated that in the United States, one percent of total petroleum consumption is due to truck idling. Moreover, it has been estimated that eleven percent of a class 7/8 truck""s total annual fuel is consumed during idling. Federal and state governments, along with industry, are looking for a solution to reduce truck idling fuel consumption and emissions.
One known technique for reducing fuel consumption during a rest period is to provide an engine control system that automatically starts the engine to provide heat or air-conditioning when needed, and stops the engine when an acceptable temperature is reached within the cab. However, the noise and vibration from starting and stopping the engine is disruptive to a driver resting in the cab. Furthermore, the problem of engine vibration and uneven engine noise when the engine is idling is not addressed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the disadvantages set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed for controlling engine vibration, noise, and temperature in a cab of a vehicle including a crankshaft rotated by and extending from an engine. The system includes a flywheel generator system operatively mounted on the engine. The flywheel generator system is configured to actively dampen crankshaft vibrations and to generate electricity. The system also includes a temperature control unit electrically coupled to the flywheel generator system. The temperature control unit is configured to control the temperature in the vehicle cab.
In another aspect of the invention, a vehicle including a cab for a vehicle operator is disclosed. The vehicle includes a diesel powered, internal combustion engine and a crankshaft driveably rotated by the engine and extending from the engine. The vehicle also includes an HVAC system configured to control the temperature in the cab of the vehicle, a power converter electrically connected to the HVAC system to provide operating power to the HVAC system, and a generator configured to generate power and supply the power to the power converter. The generator is operatively mounted on the crankshaft and configured to actively dampen vibrations of the crankshaft.